


The Last Inferno

by InfernalBlossom



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Flashbacks, Guardian Forces, Multi, Post-Game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernalBlossom/pseuds/InfernalBlossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ultimecia was defeated. Tranquility returned to the world. One year after the sorceress' downfall, Squall and his group have a lot to be thankful for. But good cannot exist without evil, and when a new threat arises, the SeeDs will need the help a fabled group, the Phoenix Knights, to destroy it. But can modern society protect a god whose power everyone wants?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Anniversary

_Good and evil have always co-existed. All throughout time, both forces acted in tandem to decide the fate of the world: whether it would come to an end, or survive to see its next days. One cannot be without the other; that is the inevitable law of the universe. Too much virtue would be seen to act just as harmful as too much wicked nature. The two will always be at odds with one another, balancing each other out in every moment this world has to exist. Such qualities can be born within any heart, existing together in a unique balance in their minds, determining the role they would play in the world. One may be more evil than good, one more good than evil, or they may represent the purest conditions for either side. But there cannot be peace without chaos, nor can chaos survive without peace._

_Just as good and evil have been portrayed throughout time, so are the gods that symbolized both spectrums. In ancient times, the Guardian Forces residing in this world were highly revered as gods, each providing a sense of balance against the forces of evil – in more recent times, the sorceresses. They were praised. Statues were made in their honor, civilians and kings alike worshiped them, asking for harmony and wealth all through the land. There were a few humans who, for a moment, could form a bond with the gods, and use their powers to defend themselves. The bond was precious, and those who possessed the ability were revered in their hometowns, even by their leaders._

_But as time passed and civilizations modernized, the gods were seen as no more than forces that humans could utilize in war, for militaristic and conquering purposes. The once precious bond shared between human and god was reduced to an analytical title: junctioning. It was a term taught in the world's three renowned military schools – the three Gardens – and the gods were gods no more, only Guardian Forces of the people. All traces of humanity worshiping the formidable creatures were either lost or wiped away, most with the Sorceress War._

_Though the evidence of the gods and their followers were supposedly lost from this world, there were still one that refused to be chained to anyone in the junctioning practice. The Phoenix, as it was known, was different from all the others, somehow able to keep itself free from the reigns of a military-power world, staying hidden from all, save a few precious humans who still saw it as a god. Its statues and relics were gone from this world, but the belief of its worshipers, the pure flames it detected in the hearts of humans, burned fiercely enough to keep it going. These humans transcended the order of the world, referring back to whatever old texts could be found, and though they lived in isolation, spread the same compassion taught by the sole deity wherever they could. They helped people, worked with the world's governments to save those effected by war or natural disaster. The only evidence of who they were was found on their person: a subtle hint that one had to search for, a feather of burning persimmon and amber._

_These were the hidden agents of the world, the Phoenix Knights._

* * *

**_He'd been here before. He remembered it clear as day, as if it were happening all over again. But it felt so real...too real to be a memory. He looked to his left, seeing Zell and Selphie; to his right, Quistis, Irvine and Rinoa. Rinoa... Her hand was entwined with his. The heat and sweat from her skin certainly felt real. And then he sensed something. Turning his head, Squall caught sight of the silver haired woman, seated on her throne, staring down at them in disgust. He and his party were only meters away from the sorceress, the cause of all the chaos...Ultimecia._ **

**_"SeeD..." she started. "SeeD...SeeD... SeeD, SeeD, SeeD!" Ultimecia waved her arm at them. "Kurse all SeeDs! Swarming like lokusts akross generations. You disgust me. The world was on the brink of that ever-elusive 'time kompression'." Her hand swung angrily again. "Insolent fools! Your vain krusade ends here, SeeDs. The price for your meddling is death beyond death. I shall send you to a dimension beyond your imagining. There, I will reign, and you will be my slaves for eternity." A loud, piercing laugh broke out from the sorceress as she sat on her throne, and then stood. Her wings spread as she eyed each of her enemies waiting below: Quistis, giving her a cold stare; Irvine, ready to fill her with bullets; Rinoa, her eyes filled with determination; Selphie, squinting her eyes and pouting; Zell, cracking his neck and knuckles; and Squall, keeping his emotions at an unreadable level, trying to figure out if he was dreaming or not. "Whom shall I exterminate first?" She looked over each of them again, searching for the weakest link. "I'll start with YOU!" Then as suddenly as he'd absorbed the familiar scenery, Squall was sucked into a vortex, bringing him closer to the sorceress, the others being blown away. They quickly recovered and rushed to join their friend, only to be met with an invisible barrier. Squall heard their cries for him and turned their way, their voices soon falling silent. He sliced at the barrier with his weapon, but nothing changed. His eyes darted frantically, looking for any way to set them free. A glaring illumination from above caught his attention. He shielded his eyes from the light, sparkling from a fire flying through the sky. It crashed between him and the sorceress. Squall turned to face it; it followed his actions as if perceiving his thoughts. Its eyes, orange and bright against shadowed sclera bore into him, almost burned themselves into his mind. "Yet another lokust that abhors me, and yet another flame to extinguish." Squall and the fire turned their attention to Ultimecia, who suddenly charged at them._ **

**_The fire shielded him from the sorceress' attack and pushed her back, keeping the SeeD from advancing any closer to the battle. Its flaming tendrils raged in the sorceress' direction, forming a wall that kept her a more manageable distance away from Squall and the others. It turned to look at him again, and its flames calmed to a blazing heartbeat. He was able to make out a head and body, legs, and feathers jetting outward everywhere, in a mass nearly ten feet tall. Red faded into greens, yellows, oranges and blues. His eyes widened slightly, shocked to find the legendary Guardian Force standing before him. Phoenix's head lowered to meet him at eye level, and suddenly, he could hear a voice in his head._ **

**_"Prepare for war, young SeeD, for it is inevitable."_ **

* * *

His eyes flew open. Sweat had accumulated on his forehead and he found himself panting. The castle he stood in only moments before was gone. The Phoenix was gone. Ultimecia was gone. The only burning presence he felt came from the bed sheets on top of him. His breathing evened when the realization came that he was safe.

_(It was only a dream...)_

Turning his head, he found the space next to him empty. Rinoa had occupied it before he'd fallen asleep. He was surprised to see her gone, remembering how long she'd begged to sleep in the same bed as him. Even with their relationship as far along as it was, he still wasn't comfortable with the two of them sharing a bed. He even went as far as having a second bed brought into his new, larger SeeD quarters, but she still refused, and eventually got what she wanted. And now that she wasn't there, it felt a little lonely.

Squall sat up and felt pressure build up in his skull. "Damn headache..." he grumbled. Standing only added to the pain with large areas of soreness covering the majority of his body, brought on by an intense session with Zell and the beasts in Garden's Training Center. He moved slow to stretch the muscles in his shoulders and back, relieving what little tension he could, then walked to the mirror to assess the damage. Bruises were spread all across his abdomen; strangely, he could remember the exact blow he took to receive the marks. Zell was probably in equal pain, although Squall knew he wouldn't show it. His eyes stopped on the reflection of his face as he stared at the scar stretching from under his left eye to over his right. The doctor had said it would be permanent, but there were times he forgot it was there. The reflection made him momentarily see Seifer's face instead of his, his own scar mirroring that of the brunette teenager.

A loud knock on his dorm room door freed him from his trance, followed by a voice yelling his name. "Yo, Squall!" He knew Zell was the only person around who greeted him in that fashion. "Selphie says you're late. You were supposed to meet us down at the quad a half hour ago. What's the hold up?" His headache only worsened with the knocking, and it mixed with the sudden memory of the plans Selphie had made for them all. "You should hurry before she gets here, because she's pretty pissed."

_(Of course she'd come for me herself. It's a party she's planning.)_

"I'll be out in a minute," he yelled through the door, trying hard to keep the headache from causing him more misery. Footsteps were heard walking away, and Squall breathed a relieved sigh. "Guess I'd better get ready." Reluctantly, the teenager dragged himself to the bathroom. He loosened the cold water handle on the sink, gathered some in his hands, and splashed it into his face. A rush of alertness washed over him, and he felt ready to deal with Selphie's demands...at least for a few minutes. His hand pushed the medicine cabinet open and the teenager immediately reached for the bottle of aspirin. He normally wasn't one to take medication for something as simple as a headache, but with the way this particular one rattled his skull and squeezed from forehead to jaw, it was the only thing capable of bringing him any relief. Squall untwisted the cap and shook two pills onto his palm, tossing them into his mouth and swallowing in a single motion. He stared again at his reflection, studying the bags that had collected under his eyes. "Gimme a break..." he muttered to himself before quickly washing up and getting dressed in his SeeD uniform. He moved at a slow, steady pace, not wanting to aggravate his aching body any further. Finding his appearance decent enough, he left the dormitories and made his way to the quad.

A small part of him found it hard to believe that Balamb Garden still had a high enough student population to serve its main purpose. The world was left in a fragile state after everything that occurred with Ultimecia trying to destroy the concept of time. It was because of his and his comrades' actions that everyone survived and time was left to pass as it should. Although the threat of another sorceress attack was low, everyone knew the possibility loomed in the air. There could always be another Adel, or even an Ultimecia, who would attempt to destroy civilization as they knew it, and no one could predict at what point in the future it would happen. In light of that, Cid decided to still have the students learn the methods of fighting against a sorceress; but at the same time, newly incorporated classes would help them learn skills they could fall back on if the threat never proved true. Their combat skill would be put to use to help their country in the event of a natural disaster, or any non-sorceress danger to come. The new curriculum was thought of by Squall and Headmaster Cid, and together they put it into action, and students adapted to the schedules without a problem. The "flying garden," as it was now known, attracted a mass of new recruits, and Balamb Garden quickly became better than it was beforehand. Thought everything was running smoothly, Cid couldn't help but feel something was missing. He tried time and time again to appoint Squall as the new headmaster of the school – which he and the newly appointed Garden staff all agreed was the best choice for the school – but the SeeD refused every offer. He couldn't understand why the brunette teenager would turn it down. His performance on every mission was phenomenal, and every action he took to defeat the sorceress further proved it. After much debate, and with Quistis as mediator, the three came to a decision: after the upcoming graduation ball, Quistis would become the new headmaster, and Squall would take her job as instructor and proctor to the SeeD exams.

Thinking about it all was starting to counteract the aspirin.

The closer he drew to the quad, the louder her voice became. "You should've gone in there and woken him up!" Selphie said. "Quistis got up. You did, too, and you're in worse shape than Squall... No offense."

"No, none taken," the blond sighed. "But we were busy kickin' ass last night. We can't cut back on training just becau-" He held his tongue when Squall entered the area. Looking around, he saw everyone already hard at work, and a few other students helping them. His eyes jumped to the stage, which had nearly doubled in size. Bright streamers were scattered all over the platform, and chairs were being set up around the stage in two aisles. Before he could tell her how ridiculous the colors looked on the stage, green eyes fell on him, and her face contorted into a pout.

"Well, well, well," she started, marching over to Squall with her hands on her hips. "Look who finally decided to join us."

He groaned. "Yeah," he replied sarcastically, "good morning to you, too."

"Oh, please," Selphie complained, "I'm sure you just rolled out of bed minutes ago. Do you know how long we've been waiting for you? At least two hours. We were out here since nine in the morning working our asses off to prepare for the graduation." She crossed her arms and pouted. "I'm sure you didn't even remember our plans." Before he could protest against her response, she turned around and marched off to check on the other students working. Squall pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned, glad to have her off his back. He felt a reassuring hand pat his shoulder lightly, and looking up, saw Quistis giving him an empathetic stare.

"Don't mind her," she tried comforting him. "You already know how she is."

_(Two hours? Now she's just twisting her words...)_

Quistis handed him a roll of ribbon. "Here. The quicker you start helping, the quicker she'll stop nagging. I'll make sure there's some distance between you two in the meantime." With no other choice, Squall reluctantly took the ribbon from her hand and followed her lead as she pointed to the chairs set up in long rows before the stage. "She wants all the chairs wrapped in this. Just along the back and sides, nothing too much." He obeyed her wordlessly and started pulling the ribbon around each chair, going until she held a hand up, signaling for him to stop. He thought the first one looked extremely gaudy, but a gut feeling told him it was exactly how Selphie wanted it to look, and he felt it was best not to question the girl's decorating skills for fear of another chew-out.

"You look exhausted," his former instructor commented. "Injuries kept you awake?" Her lips curled into a smirk. "Or perhaps it was another creature of prey holding your attention..."

A high-pitched choke left his throat. His eyes darted up at her, his cheeks flushing. Did she really just make that kind of joke to him? And out in the open, where all his friends and fellow students could hear? Quistis watched his facial expressions go from abashed to irritated, timing it all in her mind, and laughed silently. Squall, in turn, sneered, letting her know he'd get her back for that. The two moved on to the next chair, and all the way down the row, until the roll was empty. He stared at the cardboard for a moment, wishing more would appear so he wouldn't have to ask the queen bee for another, but the circle offered him no solace. "Need another one over here," he said in her general direction, and was immediately handed a fresh roll by a passing student. He thanked the universal forces silently for being allowed his personal space and moved on to the next row of chairs, observing the others as he worked. Quistis moved on to decorate the opposite row, at the same time making large bows for the chairs that lined the center aisle. His gaze moved to Zell, who was adjusting the position of everything on the stage. He watched the poor teenager be ordered around like an unpaid intern at Galbadia's government office. Selphie made him move the podium six more times before she finally decided it was in the perfect position, then made him repeat the process with each of the four chairs onstage. Five other students were occupied with decorating the rest of the area, and it was only then he realized two people were missing. "Where are Irvine and Rinoa?" he asked.

"In town," Quistis replied as she cut the bow free from the ribbon roll. "Selphie gave them the task of shopping for any last supplies we need. They got lucky." She moved on to Squall's row as he finished the last chair. "But they left a while ago, so they should be back soon." He didn't say anything back to her and the two went back to their assigned tasks. It wasn't long before the young SeeD completed his task and realized he'd have to ask Selphie what to do next. It was one of the many last things he wanted to do, but it was either that or listen to another hour of her whining. And her whines had enough energy to destroy a T-rexaur. He didn't know how Irvine found that attractive, but it was none of his concern.

_(To each his own, I suppose.)_

Squall gave in and straightened himself, preparing for the bubbly girl's judgement. He walked up the center aisle towards her, seeing her give Zell grief on the positioning of the chairs. He felt partially bad for the guy – partially because Zell was notorious for his loud mouth, and everyone knew it was what always got him in trouble. He'd been the one to volunteer to help Selphie set up the graduation area, and Squall was fine with that. But what he wasn't fine with was the blond idiot offering his services, too. As far as the blue-eyed eighteen-year old knew, his punch-packing fellow SeeD had it coming.

He was nearing the end of the aisle when he heard familiar voices growing louder. Everyone's attention, even Selphie's, was diverted to the quad's entryway, where two unmistakable voices were deep into a conversation. "...just hoping he'll want to go. He was training so hard last night-"

"Of course he'll want to!" the male voice answered. "I'd be shocked if he wanted to sleep in. After all, it is..." His voice trailed off when small hands and thin arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him into a tight embrace. Irvine shifted the large bags he was carrying out of the way to see Selphie holding him. His sight switched to everyone paused in the middle of setting up, and he quickly looked back down at her. "C'mon, Selphie. You promised to go easy on 'em."

"I am!" she told him, a wide grin plastered on his face, and quickly let go of him. "But as for you, mister...you took forever."

The gunner gave her a sarcastic chuckle. "That's because you gave me a really long list and said EVERYTHING was mandatory. We had to hunt for half the things you wanted!"

"Not to mention, a stop for food," Rinoa added, placing all but one of her bags of merchandise beside the stage. She took in the scenery-in-progress, and unlike anyone else in their group, was able to clearly see Selphie's vision. "Oh, wow. It's coming along nicely." Squall's eyes fell on Rinoa as she walked around to inspect everything. He remembered how, just a year ago, she showed signs of loved toward Seifer, found her complex, and had no interest in pursing a relationship with the black-haired woman. She'd quickly grown on him, showing him a compassion he didn't think people would ever display. Their friends caught on much faster than him, probably due to a mix of denial and his stubborn nature, but Rinoa broke through. She was the first person to make him smile since he was a child – twice, if he counted the faint smirk that appeared during his SeeD graduation ball. Following the fall of the sorceress, he was able to relax for the first time in years, feeling a sense of peace come over him that he'd never before experienced. He didn't see Rinoa as a mere sorceress; she was guiding light.

Caught up in reminiscing, he failed to notice her face inches from his, and jumped backwards. She giggled and grasped his arm to keep him from falling. "Morning," she said to him, laying a kiss on his cheek. Contact like that was another thing he was still getting used to, and he felt a little embarrassed whenever she expressed her affection for him in that manner, especially in public. It only worsened when he heard the subtle 'awws" echo around them. Rinoa took a few steps back and studied his face. Her hand cupped his cheek, her thumb gently circling under his eye. "You were tossing and turning a lot last night," she said in a near whisper, not wanting the others to hear. "You talked in your sleep, too. Were you having a bad dream?"

He shook his head, something he instinctively did whenever asked if he was bothered by anything. It was still difficult to open up to Rinoa, even with the growth of their relationship in the past year. The young SeeD didn't want her worrying about him, though his attempt to reassure her was already failing. There was no hiding the facts from her. "...All of us were back in Ultimecia's castle, preparing for our final battle against her. I got separated from you guys and had to face her myself. But then...something came between her and I. A giant, fiery bird..." His voice ceased. "Don't worry. I'm sure it's just Selphie overworking me." His face said otherwise, and Rinoa stayed in place, her own growing concerned. "I promise, I'm fine." His hand extended to caress her cheek, and leaning forward, the brunette teenager planted a kiss on her lips. More 'awws' echoed from Selphie, bringing Squall to roll his eyes. His kiss, and the classic eye roll, were enough to put Rinoa at ease and she separated herself from him.

"Take a break," she suggested. "We brought breakfast for everyone." As if on cue his stomach growled, making her laugh louder. "Come to the table." She walked to where Irvine and Zell had set up a table with food for the six of them, hoping the blond brawler hadn't eaten a majority of the food so soon. They were in luck, as Quistis forbade him from touching anything until each person as accounted for. All gathered, the friends separated the food into bowls and trays. Selphie handed out plates and utensils to everyone while Irvine dug inside a black plastic bag and brought out knock-off champagne glasses.

Zell, deep into an egg and cheese sandwich, was the first to notice. "Fancy cups," he commented, crumbs of bread spraying out of his mouth. "What's the occasion?"

Quistis poked his side with her elbow. "Don't talk with a full mouth. Goodness, show some manners." He half-apologized and chewed the contents in his mouth, quickly swallowing.

"Aw, don't tell me you've forgotten," Irvine complained, placing a glass long-necked bottle in the center of the table. Quistis was about to reprimand the womanizer for bringing wine on campus when she read the label, and to her relief, recognized it was sparkling cider. Irvine easily twisted off the metal cap and filled everyone's glasses. He set the bottle down and lifted his own glass, clearing his throat. "As I hope we all remember, a year ago today, the six of us faced what was the most difficult battle of our lives. It was the fight that would determine the fate of the world, if we'd ever see each other again, or if our world would even exist." Everyone's faces were solemn. Selphie's hand immediately snaked around Irvine's waist, and he pulled her closer with his free arm. "Honestly, I was afraid for my life. For all of our lives. Even with all the skills we possessed and our faith in each other, I was scared to death." His grip on the small brunette chestnut-haired teen tightened. "But we did it. We beat Ultimecia, and more importantly, we all survived. Believing in each other and working together kept us and the world safe." He raised his glass higher. "In honor of the anniversary of that fateful day, I propose a toast: to life, to peace, and to our friendship." His words tied deep into their memories of the events that took place one year before. They all made it out, alive and without serious injury. Even Squall, who was presumed dead for a moment when Rinoa found him in the barren field. Neither of them were sure of what kept him alive, whether it was a spell she put on him or the forces of the universe saying it wasn't his time yet. But there he was, alive and well, surrounded by his friends. Thinking about that final battle brought the dream back to life. Seeing the fiery deity land between him and the sorceress, hearing its voice in his head... Did it really happen, or was his exhausted mind playing tricks on him? Whatever the answer was, the SeeD felt it was better to investigate on another day. Today was celebrating life and peace.

Irvine's friends, and a few passing students who'd heard his speech, applauded the gunslinger for his heartfelt words. "That was beautiful, Irvine," Quistis commented as she sipped her cider.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Zell added, giving him a playful punch to the arm. Squall looked down at Rinoa, whose eyes had become glassy. A tear escaped from the corner of her right eye and he quickly caught it with his finger, wiping it away. His action caught her attention and she tucked her head into the crook of his neck. Seeing him unconscious was the one thing that brought fear to her on that day, and to hear his voice again soothed her soul.

Everyone had something to be thankful for that day. As the friends continued with their late breakfast, Irvine surprised them again. "I say we go out tonight and celebrate. Nothing too fancy, just a nice meal between friends who've been to hell and back." Selphie's face lit up.

"That sounds wonderful!" she exclaimed, but her excitement died down when she looked around at the half finished decorations. "But can we finish here first? I really want this done before we do anything else."

"We'll get it done," Rinoa encouraged her. With her promise, the hyper teen took a moment to relax and enjoy the company of her friends. Even Squall, the uptight SeeD prodigy, found a sense of tranquility coming over him. For the first time in his life, it felt like everything would be calm in his life.


	2. Back To Whatever Normal Is

_In the beginning, before daylight came to shine upon the earth, everything was covered in night. The world was barren, devoid of any life or defining features, until a being came to the planet and brought such wonders. That being was called "Hyne". "Hyne" created the world, and battled many beasts all the while. Because of the magic "Hyne" used, he was eventually able to win the battles. Thus, "Hyne" was the governor of this world._

_"Hyne" seated himself upon his throne, from where he thought he could see all around. However, from the location of his throne, "Hyne" was unable to view the eastern sea because of a mountain. Because of his long battles, "Hyne" had become too tired to destroy the mountain and needed a tool to carve it up; he had an idea of what to apply to this task. This tool would be able to function of its own accord, and be able to increase its own numbers. "Hyne" named these tools human beings. Their males and females are the origin of human beings, and we descended from them._

_The human beings increased their numbers while carving up the mountain. When their work was finished, they decided to ask "Hyne" what they should do next. However, "Hyne" was sound asleep due to his fatigue. There being nothing they could do about it, the human beings made changes to the land at their own discretion._

_When "Hyne" awoke, the appearance of the area had completely changed. He was most startled, though, by the number of human beings there were now. "Hyne" decided to reduce the number of human beings, and used his magic to burn up smaller humans. The small human beings were called "children" and were very important to the humans. They wept intensely and protested to "Hyne". However, he told them they were his tools, and his words angered them. They cursed his words when they heard them._

_The humans began a rebellion against "Hyne". He retaliated with his magic, but the humans were able to increase their numbers in abundance._

_Besieged, "Hyne" bargained with the humans. He offered them half of his own body and power. At the idea of having half of this power, the humans decided they should agree to the deal._

_"Hyne" split his body in half and gave half to the humans. With this, a peace was drawn between "Hyne" and the humans. However, humans began to quarrel with one another for the first time, coming together in groups that wanted the power of "half of Hyne's body"._

_A long, long battle began. Many countries were established at this time._

_The battle was eventually won by the clan of the dark king, Zebalga. Within a forest, they convened to command the power of "half of Hyne's body". However, the "half of Hyne's body" was unresponsive to their commands._

_Sage Vascaroon came to consult with Zebalga. He was wise, and knew the answer to the problem with "half of Hyne's body". "Hyne" had given them a corrupted part of his body. What the humans had thought was "half of Hyne's body" was really just the "cast off skin of Hyne". When they heard this explanation, the Zebalga clan was furious. They vowed to destroy "Hyne"._

_However, the other half of Hyne's body was nowhere to be found. The humans began referring to the missing "Hyne" as "Hyne the Magician", and sought him for generations._

_It was to be expected that the "magic of Hyne" could not be found. Because of people's feelings at that time, it concealed itself in bodies, in the form of women, people who it was thought should be protected. No one has been able to determine how many of these "sorceresses" exist today, just as their numbers remained unknown in previous years, for too many keep their powers sealed. But some believe very few exist at one time, to avoid spreading their power too thin. The desire to keep their powers concealed is not frowned upon by those that understand; so many have wanted to bring destruction upon the world, that the few who do good would be weeded out and done away with. It is for this reason that the names of those two sorceresses who stood for the greater good of the world had their names lost in history, never to be remembered, only shadowed by their evil counterparts._

* * *

Every cut, every swipe, every slice he delivered with his blade brought the chills back. Dirt kicked up in the air as he slid to the left and caught his eyes. He hissed loud, falling to a knee and wiping the grains away from his face. He was getting rusty, and as cool as his demeanor was, it was beginning to annoy him. He did his best to stay calm and focus on taking out the monsters. In his mind he thought if the swelling anger was aimed at them, they'd be taken out quicker and he'd be able to vent in a healthy way. But old habits died hard, and when the Grat threw its tentacles at him, logic gave way for a spontaneous Fira spell to erupt out of his hand and burn it to a crisp. The creature let out an ugly, ear-shattering shriek as it died, one that he had to cover his ears for its entirety. Once the Grat had fully expired and the sound ceased, Seifer rose to his feet and wiped the remainder of the dirt from his face, feeling the chills crawl a bit more before subsiding. As simple as fighting a Grat was, even if facing thirty of them and not being hit by their poison, the memories they triggered brought him to pant, taking a toll on him.

Not even a year could wipe away those thoughts. He still couldn't believe it'd been that long since he, the once infamous knight of Sorceress Edea/Ultimecia, Seifer Almasy, attempted to do harm on the world. Everything he'd experienced, from the moment he was brainwashed to his last battle with Squall, remained clear as day in his mind. Had he truly turned his back on Fujin and Raijin, the last people to believe in him even when his coat and wits were in tatters? Did he really stand by Ultimecia's side as she attempted to compress everything into a single moment so she could assume control? And what was the cost of the power that would've been bestowed onto him? Was the loss of friendship or any other human bond worth it? If he'd died and had a chance to look back on his life: living in the orphanage where he tormented Zell; running a Disciplinary Committee that never lived up to its name; being a delinquent student who was only there to give orders and not take them; blowing up Trabia Garden; assisting in turning his ex-girlfriend into a sorceress; imprisoning and nearly killing millions of people – then the blond would've had nothing but disappointment to reflect on.

Being brainwashed did a number on Seifer. Though he remembered everything that had happened, part of him was in denial that he actually did all those things. It was frightening to absorb the fact that he did all those things. And for what purpose? After he was freed from Ultimecia's control, his mind was in limbo. He could register everything happening around him, but told himself he was caught in Time Compression: his punishment for all the sins he committed. And he accepted it without argument. When the sorceress fell, Quistis and her party began a search for him while Rinoa looked for Squall. Raijin and Fujin caught up with them soon afterwards. They found the blond teenager in a ditch near the Fire Cavern, half-conscious, with a broken body and soul. Raijin carried him all the way back to Balamb Garden and he was immediately brought to Dr. Kadowaki, who quickly assessed the damaged. Her words were stapled to his mind. "I'll do my best to help him, but to be honest, the chances of Seifer fully recovering are, well...slim. The sorceress manipulated him both physically and mentally. His injuries will heal over time, but I can't say the same for his spirit. All I can say is to give him time."

As his body healed, Seifer became more responsive to the world around him. Cid, the doctor and his friends would take time in asking him various questions, ranging from how he felt to his days with Ultimecia. Questions pertaining to the sorceress were difficult to answer, but they were patient with him. It was a month before he gave them an inside look on his life serving by Ultimecia's side, and it was a sad story, so deep that even Squall sympathized with him. Spending every waking moment being used like a puppet took a toll on Seifer's normally arrogant ego, and for the first time in a while, he felt sorry. He smiled and cried, expressed genuine emotions he hadn't since childhood. He knew the world's governments would be after his head to atone for his crimes, but everyone at Garden, after coming to the conclusion that Seifer was a pawn in the scheme, promised him safety, something he hadn't felt for a long time. Fujin and Raijin stayed by his side for the duration of his recovery, and as he began to smile, everyone felt he was a changed man. It was three months after everything occurred when he finally decided he was strong enough to begin paying the world back for his crimes. People slowly began to trust him again, and after the seventh month, Cid agreed to let him train for the next SeeD exam.

And today, along with several other candidates, the nineteen year old passed the test.

He was the subordinate this time, serving under a squad leader that was strict. The cyan-eyed teenager followed his orders exactly as issued, and for that combined with his skill and bravery, was awarded a SeeD rank. It was a great weight lifted off his shoulders, something he no longer had to worry about. Xu was hesitant when Cid made the announcement, remembering the destruction the former Disciplinary Committee leader brought when he had Galbadia Garden invade Balamb, but with Squall and Quistis' agreement she summoned him to the headmaster's office to deliver the news. He, alongside seven other students, were the school's largest graduating class in the past few years.

The transition of Seifer's personality was a strange one for the people who knew him. His disposition was a memorable one. For years, Seifer Almasy was known as a loud, pompous rebel who defied orders and used any methods he saw fit to get what he wanted. Fujin and Raijin heightened the egotist within, and students and faculty alike recognized him as the classic bastard. People got so used to his attitude that the questioning of why he acted the way he did diminished during his time studying at Balamb. So for everyone to see the normally belligerent teenager transformed into an awkward, somewhat sheepish man doing his best to have fun while holding his tongue was confusing. Most believed it was a trick he'd devised to get on everyone's good side to cover up what he did to them all, but there were some who found his new personality truthful. It started with the people closest to him, including his rival, and though it took some getting used to, they liked the new Seifer. Even Squall, as quiet as he was, voiced his respect to Seifer for trying. Transitioning from one personality type to another took time, and even a year later he was struggling to not get on anyone's bad side.

So when he destroyed the Grat in that fashion in a moment of weakness, he became disappointed. He'd been training so hard, more mental than physical, to think out his battle plans and act accordingly instead of getting angry and burning everything to the ground. He didn't want to rely on the old methods he used to subdue his opponents. But it was difficult; it was the way he fought ever since enrolling at Garden. And even with the help of his friends, there were times when old phrases would surface. It was the reason he never sparred with Squall. The two had a history with each other, starting long before they were SeeDs. They permanently marked each other, battled against one another four times when he served under the sorceress, and nearly killed each other. Seifer regretted it all, and he didn't want to mark the SeeD leader with another notable scar, or worse. He needed more time to recover before he was ready to consider sparring with him.

"Dammit..." He was glad no one he knew was around. The training area was virtually empty at this hour, leaving him with a quiet place to concentrate and work on his fighting tactics, free from any criticisms. Seifer closed his eyes and drew a deep breath. He had to clear his mind of any thoughts of the past. Slowly, he gained control over himself, and the chills began to subside. The heat that had gathered in hands in preparation for another Fire spell cooled, reverting back to his normal body temperature. "I'm a SeeD now," he said to himself, blocking out any outside noise. "The sorceress is in the past. I need to put the past behind me." Seifer repeated the words over and over, feeling more and more normal each time, and after a few minutes his eyes opened, and he no longer detected the bitter air creeping under his skin. "I'm not a killer..." After a few minutes, the blond teenager felt so much better, and he relaxed his posture. With the reaction he'd gotten that night, he knew it was time to call it quits and head back to the dorms. "Dr. Kadowaki's not gonna like it when she hears this."

Seifer gathered himself together and backtracked his exact path through the training center, not feeling up to encountering any more monsters. He kept his eyes open, readying himself to make a run for it in case one sprung up on him. The exhaustion in his mind stemming from the earlier chills started spreading through his body, bringing fatigue to every muscle in his legs. He slowed down to catch his breath. Constantly being on the move with Edea, then on the run with Ultimecia drained him physically. He was rarely allowed a moment's rest, so when he returned to SeeD training his stamina wasn't what it used to be. He actually struggled along with first-timers during the field exam, but he persevered and pulled through, proving himself to Squall and all of Garden. He wasn't one hundred percent back to where he used to be, but he was close. Still, he was relieved to know no other students were there to see him, formerly known as one of the most skilled fighters from Balamb, almost struggling for air.

"Hey, are you alright?" a voice called to him, growing louder by the second. Seifer cursed under his breath at the realization that he'd been found, and in that state. A hand was offered to him but he refused and corrected his posture on his own. "Glad to see you are." Seifer examined the person who'd come to his (unnecessary) aid: a student, one of those who'd passed the exam with him, although he'd forgotten his name. He was a recent recruit, having been at the Garden for almost two years. He was dressed in the male cadet's uniform, with a black crew neck shirt underneath the long-sleeved jacket, with its sleeves rolled to his elbows. His hair, a wavy strawberry-blonde, was pulled back in a miniature ponytail, though most of the locks fell in front of his dark blue eyes. The recognizing factor was strapped to his right arm: some sort of case holding an amber gem, stretching from his wrist to the crease of his elbow. "You don't look too good," the student continued. "Those monsters will get ya if you sit around for too long."

He gave the student a reassuring wave. "I'm fine," he said, though he hadn't been this winded in a while. The panting passed and Seifer was back to normal, when suddenly the two heard a low-pitched growling. They both crouched to a battle stance and grabbed their weapons – Seifer, his Hyperion and the other student, a kanabo – and observed the surroundings, looking for any signs of movement. Things fell silent for a second, then the ground shook. A T-rexaur leaped out through the trees and landed in front of them, blocking their path back into the school. "Well this is great..." The ex-Sorceress' Knight commented. He was already tired, and though he would've been able to take on another monster if he had to, a T-rexaur was a bit much for him to handle at the moment. But he was prepared to suck it up and deal with the monster when the other student moved between them, shifting a foot forward and widening his stance. "You don't have to defend me. I'm not in distress," he argued.

"Act tough if you want," was the response he got. "Just use the opportunity and get out of here." When he didn't immediately move, the student spoke again. "Go. I'm prepared for this." Seifer reluctantly did what he said and dove into the trees next to them, using them to get around the monster unnoticed. He made it behind the T-rexaur and began his trek back to the school's main hall, constantly looking over his shoulder at the student. Even with all the training the SeeDs received and how good it was, defeating a T-rexaur by one's self was still a difficult feat. He was curious to know how the cadet planned to take on the creature. As he neared the exit, he noticed something strange. The T-rexaur, usually a ferocious beast with rage toward everyone it encountered, had calmed, and it laid its head on the ground. The student, with only one hand in the air – and not the weapon-wielding one – subdued the creature into some sort of tranced state. It quickly piqued Seifer's curiosity. From first glance, it appeared to be a strong Sleep spell cast onto it, but the creature wasn't sleeping. If his body weren't cramping at that moment, he would've spun on heel and investigated, but his muscles commanded him to report to the dorms and get some rest. The student disappeared in his peripheral vision as he rounded the path and made it back to the entryway.

The school was quiet. He glanced up at a clock, seeing the smaller hand nearing the eleven. "That late already? Sheesh..." His body suddenly caught up with the time and he yawned, trying to keep it quiet as to not alert the Garden staff. Since the fall of NORG most of the former staff were fired, with less than five original members remaining. New staff were either hired or promoted former students, and while they weren't as strict, Squall made sure they didn't become pushovers. They still maintained order in the school, this time overseeing the activities of the Disciplinary Committee, and made sure students remained out of certain areas of the school after hours – except for the library, a change brought about by Quistis. Seifer knew the new staff wouldn't make a huge deal about him walking out of the training center so late, though they'd caution him to get to the dorms quickly. He made sure to do so tonight, and the second he entered his room, the weary SeeD collapsed onto his bed. Seifer didn't have a moment's rest for the entire day, from waking up early in the morning for the field exam, to running with his team while battling terrorists and monsters alike, to the extra training he'd done after finding out he finally passed. It was fifteen hours of tension, anxiety, and enervating work, all he believed was worth it.

It was because of this that he found it difficult to just lay there and let sleep take him away. His mind was as exhausted as his body, yet to fall into soothing unconsciousness seemed like more than a task. What was keeping him awake? Seifer pushed himself up slightly and saw his boots and clothes still on, and groaned. In his walk through the door, the blond forgot to undress, leaving himself in the same dirty clothes he'd fought in. Another groan surfaced as he began using one foot to push a boot off the other, switching when the first half finished. He quickly shifted to a sitting position and shook off his jacket, tossing it onto the floor. "I'll wash it later," he grumbled. Next came the annoying job of removing his shirt and pants. It wouldn't have been as much of a problem if every muscle in his back and legs didn't ache like they were being ripped from his bones. A hiss escaped his lips when his arms slowly stretched upward to pull the shirt away from his torso, revealing the scars that built up during his time as Ultimecia's knight. He didn't bother moving any more once his pants slid off his legs. Seifer fell to the mattress again and pulled the sheets over his body. Silence took over the room, which meant his roommate hadn't woken up, and he was further reassured by a faintly audible snore echoing through the wall separating their sleeping quarters.

(One last night, and I move into my own place...)

Seifer shifted into a more comfortable position and pushed his hand under the pillow. Sleep came easier to him this time, as he started imagining the celebration to come the next day. It was really happening. Tomorrow morning, he'd join his fellow recruits in being inducted into SeeD. The fact that it was Balamb Garden's first official graduation ceremony, thoughtfully added by Selphie, made it all the more special. He'd stand on the stage and receive his honors with his friends and future colleagues cheering him on his long-anticipated accomplishment, and the thought brought a brief smile to his face.

Brief, because for a split second, Seifer Almasy felt a tiny, lonely hole form in his heart, one he couldn't comprehend.


End file.
